


Karls Addition

by LizzyKitty



Category: Llamas with Hats (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl gets jealous when the cable guy comes to visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karls Addition

Karl sat there with his hands over hi head he could here them the voices that would tell him to kill and murder make meet dragons out of orphan meet (one time I told him to do it one time and he listened) normally Karl would listen to the voices but he wanted to change he wanted Paul to show that he could be a good person but they wouldn't shut up they wanted blood and Karl did to   
Karl sat in his room reading a book when he hard some one come in "cable guy" the stranger said "sorry for just walking it but the note out front said to come in and that some one would be here" the man said stepping a little farther in to the house Karl came down stares "oh hello you here to fix the cable?" Karl asked clenching a knife he all ways kept in his room to his back "yes sir it says here that a Paul is paying for it are you him?"  
"no, no I'm his . . . friend" Karl said he wanted to say he was his lover his companion just anything more then friends   
Paul walked in right on time to see the conversation between the two man "hi can i help you?" Paul asked smiling the cable guy turned around and blushed he had never seen a man look so much like a girl so . . . so pretty "oh hello . . . are you . . . are you really a man?" the guy asked "excuse me" Paul asked "sorry your . . . just . . . so . . . pretty!"   
Karl was getting frustrated they were ignoring him and that man was calling his Paul Pretty HIS PAUL HIS of cores he was pretty he was the love of Karl's life more then pretty more then words could put. Karl walked up to Paul and lovingly grab him by the neck pooled him close and kissed him he bit Paul's lip wanting to kiss him more Paul let a little moan out and Karl shoved his tong in Paul mouth   
it took Paul a while but he realized there some one ells in the house and pooled a part from Karl and Karl stared to kiss his nick "KARL~" Paul whined in that normal way "ill just come back latter" the cable guy said finally leaving   
Karl took the situation to his advantaged and continued with Paul lets just say the voice were quit and Paul cried Kars name a lot more. ;)


End file.
